


The More Things Change

by shanachie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Implied Injuries, Implied sexual shenanigans, Spoilers: Captain America: The First Avenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve might have changed in more ways than one, but he and Bucky are still the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More Things Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nienna87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nienna87/gifts).



> Nienna87 and I were having a discussion one day while I was visiting her about how Steve must have had a great time traveling around with the showgirls and how there was no way he was still a virgin by the time he got to Italy. And then this happened a few months later. It’s not exactly what we talked about, but it was what the boys were willing to discuss. Seriously between them (and Len and Mick), nothing ever goes according to plan. Thanks to angelskuppio and dragonydreams for assisting me in making sure I stayed on track grammar-wise. And double-checking my ranking.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
> 

Bucky jerked awake as someone entered the tent he'd been directed to once he'd finally escaped the medics. It hadn't taken him long to figure out that it must be Steve's tent but he was too tired to care. Now he struggled into a sitting position and peered at the blurry figure holding the tent flap open.

"I wondered where you got to," Steve's familiar voice said.

"You got bigger," Bucky pointed out stupidly. He vaguely recalled saying that once before.

Steve dropped onto the crate that had apparently been serving as a stool. "I joined the Army."

He vaguely recalled that answer, too.

Bucky swung his feet over, clearly intending to get up. When Steve saw his movements, he waved the dark haired man back. Bucky grunted as he sank back down. “It’s your bed,” he protested. “I think, anyway.”

“You need it more than me,” Steve told him, stretching his legs out.

Bucky didn’t disagree, looking his friend over. “So you joined the Army and got a growth spurt? Somehow.”

Steve ducked his head, red tinging his ears. “It’s a little more complicated than that.”

Reaching out, Bucky poked Steve in the chest. “So it’s permanent?”

“Like I said, so far.”

For a few minutes the now smaller man studied his best friend. Meanwhile, Steve drank in the sight of his friend, almost unable to believe they were within touching distance. “So,” Bucky broke the silence again. “How much trouble are we in?”

“You aren’t in any,” Steve said. He stood up, shifting around and digging out a bedroll. “There was talk of…” Shaking his head, he lay out the bedroll. “It doesn’t matter; it’s over with.”

“Rogers.”

Steve shook his head again. “It’s fine. Dealt with.” Rifling around in his pack, he pulled out some letters and handed them to Bucky. “From your ma.”

 

“Why do you have letters from my mother?” Bucky asked, even as he accepted them and ripped the top one open.

“Guess she figured I’d see you sooner than the mail would get to you.”

Bucky made a noncommittal sound as he continued to read the letters, blue eyes slowly tracing the words his mother and sister had written. When he finally looked up, he found Steve watching him. “How long have you been carrying these?”

“Just since I left the States.”

Bucky didn’t try to calculate how long that had been, finally putting them aside to read the rest later. He had no idea when he’d get more letters so he decided to save these to savor. “I heard a rumor.”

“I’m sure you’ve heard a lot of rumors.”

“Punk.”

“Jerk.”

Bucky’s lips twitched at the familiar refrain. “So I guess I didn’t take _all_ the stupid with me.”

“I couldn’t let you have all the fun,” Steve retorted.

“You’re going to tell me this story,” Bucky said as his words were interrupted by a yawn.

“Yeah, but not tonight.” Steve finished setting up his bedroll and settled into it. “We’re both supposed to report to Colonel Phillips in the morning.”

“Life with you is never going to be dull, is it?” Bucky asked, lying down on the bed.

“Would you want it to be?” Steve asked in return.

For a little while, the two friends were silent, then Bucky broke it asking, “Steve? Where did all the showgirls come from?”

The laugh that Steve barked out was slightly hysterical, but still a laugh. “That might be my fault.”

“You brought the showgirls? Steve…that might be the best news I’ve heard since I got here.”

“More like they brought me,” Steve corrected. “It was a USO tour.”

“You? _You_ were part of a USO tour?”

“Have been for about a year.”

“Steven,” Bucky drew his friend’s name out. “Are you telling me you’ve been traveling with women? Looking like _that_ for a _year_?”

“After. After. Everything happened. And Doctor Erskine was killed. I’ll explain _that_ later. They wouldn’t let me fight. I… sold bonds. Traveled around the States with the girls and sold war bonds, made these movies.”

“Stevie,” Bucky interrupted. “Please tell me you didn’t just make ‘friends’ with the girls.”

Steve looked at him in horror. “What do you take me for?”

“I think I’ve taught you better than that. To not force a woman, but also to enjoy it when a woman offers.”

Even in the dim light, Bucky could see the blush that stained Steve’s cheeks. “The girls were very kind,” Steve muttered.

Bucky chuckled. “I’m sure they were. Good for you.”

In response, Steve chucked a pillow at his friend. “Shut it, you.”

The two friends threw the pillow back and forth, Bucky watching for signs that Steve was tiring, but it was he that flagged first, falling back on the cot. Steve retrieved the pillow from where it had fallen and shoved it at Bucky. “You need this more than I do.”

“What is this? Turnabout?”

“You’ve taken care of me. Seems only fair.”

“Yeah? You going to tell me more about the girls?” Bucky asked as he allowed Steve to fuss over him.

“I don’t kiss and tell.”

“Please tell me you did more than kiss,” Bucky begged.

Steve honest to god giggled, dropping down to the bedroll. “I think I might understand what you’ve been bragging about all these years, Buck.”

“Well, thank god for that!” Bucky exclaimed.

The two friends laughed; the sound drifting off as their exhaustion finally caught up with them. Steve found it easier to sleep than he had for months with the familiar sound of Bucky’s breathing just a few feet away.


End file.
